Robert Linssen - L'éveil ?
LES présentes réponses sont destinées à ceux qui sont sérieusement engagés dans le domaine de la recherche intérieure. Nos commentaires pourraient donner l’impression d’un caractère exceptionnel et des difficultés de l’Éveil. Rien ne devrait être plus simple et naturel que l’obéissance à la nature profonde de soi et des choses. Parce que nous sommes trop compliqués, il nous semble “compliqué” de réaliser la suprême simplicité. Certains y arrivent spontanément sans le recours aux informations qui sont présentées ici. Tout simplement la “divine surprise” leur est arrivée parce que le moment était venu. L’ère nouvelle est celle de la Plénitude de l’état sans ego... D’UN SIÈCLE À L’AUTRE... Vous avez traversé ce siècle en croisant sur votre chemin bon nombre de guides et sages de premier plan: Krishnamurti, D. T. Suzuki, Wei Wu Wei... Que vous ont-ils apporté de plus précieux? Au-delà de leurs différences, quelle est l’unité essentielle de leurs enseignements? Les “Éveillés” avec lesquels j’ai vécu m’ont appris à “être rien”. Ils ont contribué à la prise de conscience de mes conditionnements et m’ont aidé à situer les révélations spirituelles spontanées et non recherchées, antérieures à leur rencontre. Le vécu de leur réalisation, la puissance d’Amour dont ils sont les instruments sont des aides précieuses dont ils nous apprennent à ne pas dépendre. Ils ne se prennent pas au sérieux et refusent tout témoignage de vénération. La qualité de leur simplicité, de leur amitié, de leur sourire ou parfois de leur gravité est remarquable. L’unité essentielle de leurs enseignements se traduit par l’exigence d’une vigilance d’attention et une intransigeance d’affranchissement des “énergies résiduelles” telles que mémoires, concepts, états d’auto-hypnose, identification superficielle au corps et à l’image de soi... Avec le recul, pensez-vous que le XXe siècle ait été, à sa manière, “spirituel”, pour reprendre la formule d’André Malraux? Le XXe siècle est celui de la dématérialisation de la matière, paradoxalement mise en évidence par la physique, science de la matière par excellence. La physique moderne démontre que ce que nous concevions comme caractères spécifiques de la matière, tels que solidité, dureté, immobilité, est illusoire. Un bloc de marbre n’est pas immobile. Ses molécules effectuent plusieurs milliards d’oscillations par seconde. Les particules qui en constituent à nos yeux la matérialité ne possèdent aucune solidité, aucune dureté, ce ne sont qu’ondes et champs, n’ayant aucun contour défini. Ces particules vivent, possèdent une mémoire, se recréent toutes des milliards de fois par seconde, manifestent une forme supérieure de sensibilité et d’adéquacité. Dans son dialogue avec le Dr Renée Weber, David Bohm met en évidence le caractère d’intelligence et de conscience des électrons. Ceux-ci observent leur environnement exactement comme le font les êtres humains. Le terme “observer” signifie “rassembler, prêter attention à”. L’électron rassemble de l’information à notre propos, à propos de l’ensemble de l’univers. (Dr R. Weber, Dialogues avec des scientifiques et des sages, page 199) Non seulement les électrons observent mais ils agissent instantanément en conséquence. Ils expriment dans leur comportement une qualité de vigilance infiniment supérieure à la nôtre. Leur sensibilité à l’égard du milieu ambiant est admise officiellement dans la physique nouvelle sous la dénomination “effet Bohm-Ahramov”. Telles étaient les raisons pour lesquelles les anciens Maîtres du Ch’an et du Zen déclaraient que toutes les choses, aussi bien les pierres que les êtres vivants, “sont les yeux de la Réalité Suprême”. Il n’existe pas de “particule” séparée, toutes sont en interfusion réciproque avec les particules et les champs de l’univers. Cette “dématérialisation de la matière” a contribué de façon importante à la convergence grandissante entre les traditions spirituelles antiques et les sciences nouvelles. Comment voyez-vous le prochain siècle: une ère de mutation, d’éclosion ou au contraire de décadence? Votre question appelle obligatoirement une réponse impliquant le passé et l’avenir. Le XXe siècle se situe au début du déclin du matérialisme, tandis que ses découvertes ont abouti à une renaissance sans précédent d’une spiritualité nouvelle. Des expressions telles que “vision holistique”, “vue pénétrante”, “présence au Présent”, “ici-maintenant” étaient presque inconnues jusqu’en 1960, mais dès 1970, elles se trouvent de plus en plus évoquées. La rapidité de ce développement dépasse ce qui était imaginable et laisse présager un XXIe siècle extraordinaire. Selon certains “Sages”, le XXe siècle se situe au croisement de deux cycles: le Kâli Yuga et le Satya Yuga. Dès la fin du XIXe siècle, la fin du Kâli Yuga s’annonce par la naissance de divers “Sages” qui seront pendant le XXe siècle les porte-paroles des enseignements qui prépareront le Satya Yuga: Sri Ramakrishna, Vivekananda, Sri Aurobindo, Sri Ramana Maharshi, Sri Nisargadatta, Wei Wu Wei, Sam Tchen Kâm Pâ, Krishnamurti, Ananda Moyi. Cette rubrique étant loin d’être limitative. Le Kâli Yuga est l’âge de la maturation du mental et des ego. C’est l’âge du fer et du sang, de l’activation du cerveau gauche, des cloisonnements, de la fragmentation, des analyses, des progrès techniques, de la matérialité. En revanche, le Satya Yuga est l’âge de la spiritualité, du dépassement des ego, de la vision holistique, du dépassement des parties au bénéfice du Tout. Le Satya Yuga est l’âge de l’activation du cerveau droit, inspirateur des synthèses et destructeur des séparations artificielles. La fin du Kâli Yuga et le commencement du Satya Yuga se confondent au cours d’une période charnière de transition se situant entre 1869 et 2002. Quelques années après les naissances des “Sages” cités plus haut, apparaissent les travaux d’Einstein, Planck (1905), Louis de Broglie (1925-1941: dématérialisation de la matière), etc... Les périodes de transition entre deux âges ou “Yugas” voient l’effondrement des valeurs et structures anciennes parallèlement à la naissance de valeurs nouvelles et d’innovations dans tous les domaines. L’ampleur des crises du XXe siècle (crises économiques, sociales, politiques, corruption, violences, pollution, maladies nouvelles, guerres, cruautés, tortures, permissivité, etc...) est la matérialisation d’énergies négatives dont l’origine remonte à plusieurs siècles d’erreurs. Ces erreurs et les crises qui en résultent ont été mémorisées, enregistrées sous forme de champs. Selon les Éveillés, les crises sont des occasions permettant à l’inconscient des individus et des collectivités qui les enregistrent à leur insu, d’accéder à des prises de conscience nouvelles et découvrir les corrections nécessaires. La fin du XXe siècle est le théâtre d’une précipitation d’événements dramatiques libérant la dette énorme d’un karma collectif dont la part la plus importante devrait se liquider au cours des dix prochaines années. Le rythme des événements manifestant cette liquidation doit devenir de plus en plus rapide, intense et atteindre tous les secteurs et niveaux d’énergies ou activités. center|240px L’ENVERS ET L’ENDROIT Depuis votre enfance, vous avez eu le pressentiment du caractère partiellement illusoire du monde matériel: “ J’ai toujours eu l’impression que l’essence de la matière est spirituelle ” écrivez-vous. Vous rejoignez en cela la nouvelle physique “gnostique”, représentée notamment par David Bohm, selon laquelle “le monde extérieur perçu par nos sens n’est que l’Envers, aux formes multiples, d’un Endroit unique et fondamental de nature spirituelle. ” Dans L’Univers, corps d’un seul vivant, vous précisez cette intuition. Loin d’être une dimension chimérique et inexpérimentable, la perception de l’invisible passe par une sorte de toucher spirituel: “faculté tactile nouvelle nous permettant de nous sensibiliser à la haute concentration d’énergie des dimensions spirituelles de l’Univers... ” En quoi consiste cette faculté tactile supérieure? N’y a-t-il pas là le risque de tomber dans le piège d’une sorte de “matérialisme spirituel”? La sensibilisation à la substantialité des niveaux spirituels résulte de notre obéissance à la Nature profonde des choses et à la non-identification au corps. Il est impossible, au niveau verbal, de trouver des expressions adéquates de la substantialité des énergies impliquées dans la vision holistique. On peut tenter d’utiliser des images capables de suggérer les aspects qualitatifs de la perception globale immédiate. Le “toucher de la grâce” est souvent évoqué par les mystiques. Ce “toucher” est une conséquence du caractère “substantiel” des énergies spirituelles. Mais une mise au point importante s’impose sans laquelle une confusion regrettable semble inévitable. Les plus hautes concentrations d’énergie se trouvent aux niveaux et dimensions spirituelles. L’ouverture aux énergies de ces niveaux confère à notre sensibilité psychique un contact d’une intensité telle que nous sommes tentés d’évoquer celui que le toucher physique éprouve en relation avec la substantialité des objets matériels. Mais dans ce domaine, les comparaisons sont souvent dangereuses. Krishnamurti lui-même, très sévère, prudent et dépouillé dans ses tentatives d’expression de la vision pénétrante”, utilise l’expression de “penser-sentir”. Mais avant de formuler son commentaire du mot “sentir”, il prend la précaution d’exposer certaines réserves: ” Le mot sentir est trompeur, il contient plus que l’émotion, plus que le sentiment, plus que l’expérience, plus que le toucher, l’odorat. Malgré son imprécision, l’emploi de ce mot s’impose surtout quand il est question de l’Essence. La sensation de l’Essence ne passe pas par le cerveau. ” (Carnets, pages 94) Toujours dans ses Carnets (pages 59 et 115), Krishnamurti utilise des termes évoquant encore plus directement le caractère substantiel” des énergies spirituelles en leur attribuant une impression de solidité, mais conscient du danger de ce terme, il en souligne ensuite l’inadéquacité. Nous lisons: Dans ce vaste silence survint ce qui était devenu l’être solide, inépuisable. Solide, sans poids, sans dimensions; il était là et plus rien d’autre n’existait. Il était là, seul. Les mots solide, immuable, impérissable ne transmettent aucunement cette qualité de stabilité intemporelle. ” Et page 115: ” Cette force qui est bénédiction était avec nous. Elle est d’une solidité énorme, impénétrable. Aucune matière ne pourrait être d’une telle solidité. ” Il est évident — répétons-le à dessein — que les termes solidité”, “substantialité” sont utilisés dans le seul but d’évoquer l’intensité et le caractère prioritaire de l’Essence ultime. Telle est également la raison pour laquelle les expressions “Corps de Bouddha”, “Corps du Christ” ou “Corps de Vérité” (Dharma Kaya) sont fréquemment utilisées. Le terme “Corps” est ici dégagé de toutes les qualités de la matière et se réfère à l'intensité de ce que nous désignons par “l’holomouvement-conscience-amour”. Pouvez-vous éclairer cette image trinitaire d’ “holomouvement-conscience-amour”? En raison de l’impossibilité absolue de représentation mentale, de formulation mathématique du divin, les tentatives d’explication verbale sont inadéquates, malaisées. L’Univers est le Corps d’un seul vivant. Et ce Vivant a et est un mouvement: mouvement suprême, à jamais inconnaissable pour l’intellect, mouvement intemporel, non-linéaire, soutenant et alimentant la Totalité des dimensions de tous les Univers en parfaite instantanéité. C’est ce que David Bohm nomme holomouvement”: un mouvement sans cause, sans direction, un mouvement de création porteur d’une énergie infinie qui est elle-même conscience-intelligence suprême et amour. L’ampleur des difficultés d’expression verbale met le chercheur dans l’obligation du vécu intérieur par la méditation. Toute tentative de conceptualisation est ici vouée à l’échec. Cet interdit est donc utile. Pour ces raisons, les Éveillés déclarent que seul le Silence est l’éloquence suprême dépassant le langage familier en évitant ses malentendus. Il est utile de rappeler ici que l’Essence nouménale, tout en étant la Source et le niveau de la plus haute concentration d’énergie est Shunyata”, le Vide. Le “vide” n’est pas le néant mais l’absence de toutes nos qualités familières: “nirguna”, l’absence d’attributs. Ceci montre à quel point des mots tels que corps”, “corporéité cosmique”, “substantialité”, “solidité” parfois utilisés par des Éveillés ou mystiques doivent être pris dans une autre acception. Les spécialistes de la nouvelle physique sont confrontés avec les mêmes difficultés et paradoxes. Ils déclarent que “seuls les champs sont substantiels et que, par contraste, le monde matériel qui nous est familier serait presque insubstantiel”. Deux conclusions s’imposent concernant notre réponse. Premièrement: l’impossibilité dans laquelle se trouve le langage ordinaire pour exprimer adéquatement l’Essentiel, non seulement au niveau ultime mais déjà aux niveaux des champs intermédiaires. Cette impossibilité ne disparaîtra pas par les tentatives de création d’un langage nouveau tel par exemple “le rhéomode” suggéré par David Bohm. Cette tentative intéressante et louable donne priorité aux verbes par rapport aux substantifs. Elle est inspirée par la priorité absolue de l’holomouvement et du Vivant par rapport au résiduel. Deuxièmement: l’impossibilité et l’inexistence de langages et commentaires adéquats est excellente parce qu'elle nous oblige à nous vider l’esprit des mots, concepts, pour mourir à nous-mêmes en plongeant dans l’Inconnu et intégrer ce qui nous reste de nous dans le Vivant. Il n’existe aucun danger de tomber dans le piège d’un matérialisme spirituel, la dématérialisation de la matière étant enseignée par les Éveillés et la nouvelle physique. PENSÉE ET LUCIDITÉ A vos yeux, l’humanité actuelle est minée par son hyper-intellectualité. Sans jeter de discrédit sur la fonction mentale, vous dites qu’elle est surestimée et surtout utilisée d’une manière mécanique et aveugle, qui la pervertit. Dans La méditation véritable, vous écrivez: « Pour la plupart d’entre nous, un instant donné est vécu lucidement dans la mesure où il est “pensé”, formulé, circonscrit dans les limites définies d’un ou plusieurs symboles. Consciemment ou inconsciemment, les empreintes de notre formation cartésienne nous conduisent à supposer qu’un moment vécu sans le recours à des idées, à des jugements de valeur où interviennent nos paramètres physiques ou psychologiques, serait chaotique, nébuleux, dépouillé de toute intelligence. Il faut qu’une fois pour toutes nous sachions que la pensée n’est pas l’intelligence. La pensée peut être la négation absolue de l’intelligence. (...) Il existe un état de lucidité sans idée, sans pensée. Un état d’observation naturelle peut être réalisé sans intervention des jugements, des choix, des mesures et des calculs qui nous sont familiers. Le degré d’attention et de lucidité pure d’un moment donné est directement proportionnel à son absence d’idée, à son affranchissement de l’emprise des automatismes mnémiques. » En quoi la lucidité est entravée par la complexité, le désordre et la rapidité du déroulement des pensées? La lucidité est un état d’ordre, de clarté, d’intensité d’attention dans la momentanéité de chaque instant. Toute irruption de pensée sous forme d’images, de mots est un écho du passé qui fait écran à la lumière du Présent. Il en résulte une dispersion des énergies faisant obstacle à la “Vision pénétrante”. Celle-ci requiert une convergence de toutes les énergies d’attention et de sensibilité dans la momentanéité de l’instant. La rapidité des pensées, leur complexité, leur désordre confèrent à la conscience un caractère de continuité. Elle s’éprouve comme un glissement uniforme dans la durée. Cette apparente continuité et ce glissement uniforme dans la durée constituent l’autodéfense du “Vieil homme”. Tel est le véritable bouclier protecteur élaboré par l’instinct de conservation du “moi”. La pensée n’est jamais créatrice. Stan Grof en a exposé clairement les raisons dans sa préface au livre de David Bohm, La plénitude de l’Univers (page 15): ” La pensée humaine en tant que telle est une réponse active de la mémoire qui inclut des éléments intellectuels, émotionnels, sensoriels et somatiques dans un processus unifié et inextricable, celle-ci ne fait que répéter quelques vieux souvenirs ou bien recombine et organise leurs éléments en de nouvelles structures. Il est impossible de créer quoi que ce soit qui soit nouveau dans son principe, dans ce contexte, même la nouveauté est mécanique. ” Telles sont les raisons pour lesquelles Krishnamurti dénonce le caractère mécanique, répétitif de la pensée et considère que l’apparente continuité de la conscience est une prison: ” Psychologiquement, nul ne peut vous emprisonner. Vous êtes déjà en prison! ” Selon vous, l’homme actuel dit “normal” est en fait prisonnier du “règne de la sous-conscience” et reste bloqué à un stade “pré-humain Ce type de remarque ne risque-t-il pas d’être utilisé d’une manière élitiste, voire “raciste”, par certains esprits en mal de domination? Dès la naissance, nous sommes prisonniers, par notre hérédité, notre éducation. Nous sommes piégés par la prééminence des perceptions sensorielles et l’identification excessive au corps. Que l’on situe la naissance de l’humanité à cent mille ou un million d’années, cette période qui nous semble immense ne représente que quelques heures par rapport aux siècles de vie possible. La phase de maturité des “ego” est à peine ébauchée. Nous considérons les races actuelles comme sous-humaines. Pourquoi? Parce qu’une espèce, quelle qu’elle soit, est pleinement réalisée lorsqu’elle accomplit complètement, à la mesure de son degré d’organisation, les possibilités que la nature est en droit d’attendre d’elle. La complexité d’organisation et la finesse de l’architecture du cerveau humain, son patrimoine caché d’informations permettent la réalisation d’une plénitude d’intelligence et d’amour. Il est inconcevable que l’exposé de ces processus conduise à une sorte d’élitisme ou de racisme! L’Éveillé sait qu’il n’est rien. Dans la méditation véritable, il n’y a plus de “méditant”. L’Éveil est un processus naturel, aussi naturel et simple que l’épanouissement d’une fleur. Dans une même plante, les fleurs du sommet sont épanouies tandis qu’au ras du sol des boutons non éclos sont encore refermés sur eux-mêmes. Il n’y a là aucun prétexte autorisant des discriminations d’infériorité ou de supériorité. Il en est de même pour les êtres humains dans leur considération et leur approche de tous les êtres quels qu’ils soient. En quoi les koans Zen peuvent justement nous permettre de dépasser les limites de la pensée et du mental et participer ainsi à l’éveil de la lucidité? Certains koans et mondo” sont assez suggestifs. Ils se présentent soit sous la forme d’énoncés très brefs volontairement absurdes, soit sous forme de questions. En voici quelques exemples: Un moine tient une bouteille dans une main et une oie dans l’autre dans l’intention de l’y introduire. Un moine en rencontre un autre frottant deux briques l’une contre l’autre pendant des journées entières. Il lui demande: “que fais-tu là?” “Je m’efforce de les polir pour en faire un miroir.” (Symbole de l’inadéquacité du travail mental en vue de l’Éveil.) Autre koan classique: “Découvre ce que tu étais et est avant que tes parents t’aient conçu.” Mondo: Au début de la recherche, les montagnes sont des montagnes. Au milieu de la recherche, les montagnes ne sont plus des montagnes. A la fin de la recherche, les montagnes sont des montagnes. Le rôle des koans consiste à briser la mécanicité et la routine du processus mental. Les Maîtres Zen présentent à leur élève des problèmes qui ne peuvent pas être résolus par la pensée. Ils conduisent au moment où le méditant déclare enfin qu’il ne sait pas.” Ce non-savoir brise la situation apparemment confortable de l’endormissement et des automatismes du mental. Une ouverture au dépassement du mental peut se produire dans la momentanéité de l’instant neuf. LE VIVANT ET LE RÉSIDUEL La spiritualité est encore vue et vécue, par beaucoup, de façon dualiste et antagoniste, celle-ci visant non la réconciliation et l'interfusion des dimensions de l’Être, mais le refoulement ou la suppression du corps au profit d’un “pur esprit”... L’identification superficielle au corps est l’entrave la plus fréquente à l’Éveil. La vision pénétrante nous révèle la nature non-née”, intemporelle, omniprésente, omnipénétrante et libre de notre Être véritable. Le corps n’est qu’un instrument, mais il doit être soigné. Ce que nous sommes réellement, nous l’étions avant que nos parents nous aient conçus. Telle est la Plénitude de “l’holomouvement-conscience-amour” qui est le cœur du Grand Vivant universel: notre cœur. Sans un affranchissement de la prédominance des perceptions sensorielles, la vision pénétrante ou holistique est irréalisable. Aucun rejet des apparences phénoménales n’est requis mais un renversement complet de l’importance prioritaire que nous leur accordons s’impose. Le noumène ou “l’Absolu” doit occuper la place et le rôle prioritaires lui permettant de trouver dans ce qui reste de nous un champ libre où s’exprime l’Extase lumineuse de Son Jeu créateur. Pour les commodités du langage, disons qu’il existe, pour nous, deux aspects dans l’Univers: le Vivant et le résiduel. La prédominance de ce dernier est notre ennemie. “Satan”, terme qui selon certains provient du vieil arabe “Sheit-An” (je résiste), est la personnification du “résiduel” s’opposant au jaillissement toujours renouvelé de la spontanéité divine (la “Lila” en Inde). L’obstacle majeur à l’Éveil résulte du fait que quatre-vingt-dix pour cent de ce que nous sommes physiquement et psychologiquement est résiduel: habitudes, cristallisations de milliards de mémoires s’accumulant dès la naissance d’un univers, noms, formes, images de nous-mêmes et d’autrui... Mais ces oppositions sont provisoires. La pratique de l’attention parfaite les volatilise. Dès lors le résiduel” deviendra l’auxiliaire du Vivant dans la Plénitude de ce que le Vivant n’a jamais cessé d’être. La compréhension intellectuelle de ceci est insuffisante. Elle peut même être un piège. En toute bonne foi, nous croyons “y être”, suite au surgissement d’une joie inattendue. Mais nous n’y sommes pas. Pourquoi? Parce que nous sommes encore là! Les habitudes associatives de notre mental possèdent une force d’inertie considérable. Le “Vieil Homme” refuse d’abdiquer. Les mots, les images des enseignements spirituels peuvent nous conduire à des réalisations qui ne sont que conceptuelles. Il n’y a rien à construire, rien à acquérir, rien à “faire”, mais plutôt à défaire. L’Éveil n’est pas un “état auto-projeté”. Il y a lieu d’être vigilant sur ce point. Au cours de la méditation véritable, il n’y a plus de “méditant”. Un corps reste tout simplement, vidé de toute identification personnelle. Ce corps, dont le cerveau est extraordinairement vigilant, s’intégre naturellement à celui du Grand Vivant Universel dont il ne s’éprouve pas distinct. “Nous” ne méditons plus, mais “nous” ou ce qui reste de “nous” est médité, respiré, agi par l’infinitude de “l’holomouvement-conscience-amour”. Le niveau verbal est ici inadéquat, ridicule et sacrilège. L’EGO ET SON DÉPASSEMENT Dans L’Univers, corps d’un seul vivant, vous écrivez: “La méditation véritable consiste à prendre conscience du caractère illusoire de l’ego et des processus rapides conférant à la conscience une impression de continuité pour finalement provoquer la volatilisation des murs psychiques qui l’emprisonnent. ” Comment expliquer l’apparition de l’ego, le durcissement de cet écran, de cette barrière psychique? Une des raisons du durcissement du “moi” n’est-elle pas justement la peur, notamment la peur ne pas durer? Le durcissement de l’ego ne résulte pas seulement de la peur. Il résulte de la pesanteur des milliards de mémoires accumulées. Celles-ci sont formées — au niveau psychique — par des champs qui font l’objet d’un processus néguen-tropique. Ces mémoires peuvent être comparées à des poussières se déposant sur notre écran intérieur et masquent à nos yeux le niveau des énergies spirituelles. Seules les énergies de la non-pensée ou attention parfaite volatilisent les poussières résiduelles du passé. En fait, au niveau psychique, l’ego n’est que l’ensemble résiduel des mémoires accumulées. Telle est la raison pour laquelle Krishnamurti déclare souvent que nous ne sommes qu’un “paquet de mémoires”: ” you are a bundle of memories ”. La naissance de l’ego s’explique par la naissance d’un courant secondaire se manifestant dès le dépassement d’un certain degré de densité des champs. Les champs et les mémoires qui forment l’ego sont-ils purement “psychiques” ou ont-ils un niveau de matérialité, une certaine forme d’autonomie? Les champs psychiques sont matériels”, mais cette matérialité est différente de celle qui nous est familière. Les principes de compensation de la psychanalyse jungienne nous en démontrent la mécanicité et la subtile matérialité. Exemple typique de compensation: les frustrations ou refoulements sexuels résultant des disciplines et de l’abstinence de certains religieux contribuent à des visions oniriques érotiques. Freud déclarait qu' ” il n’y a pas de rêves plus impurs que ceux d’un saint homme. ” Il est donc utile de se souvenir du caractère “substantiel” des champs. Il faut considérer les mémoires comme des champs ayant provisoirement une certaine autonomie, en dépit du fait qu’ils sont solidaires de tous les autres champs et, qu’aux niveaux psychiques, la non-séparabilité est un fait. Les Éveillés voient psychiquement les champs ou réseaux de mémoires des ego comme des nuages flous et colorés d’images résiduelles. Seule l’irruption explosive de la Pure Lumière (holomouvement-conscience-amour) volatilise au niveau psychique les poussières mnémiques du passé, mais ceci n’entraîne pas la perte des mémoires au niveau physique. Le dépassement de cette identification illusoire ne peut donc pas se faire par un asservissement brutal, un refoulement rigide de l’ego... Le silence de la pensée ne peut résulter de la discipline du moi” parce que celle-ci crée une tension et une division entre le pseudo-sujet (le “moi”) et les objets (ses pensées) prétendument distinctes de lui. Le “moi” possède dans les profondeurs de sa psyché la somme intégrée de milliards de mémoires. Celles-ci ne sont pas seulement des échos résiduels du passé restant passifs. La compréhension de la complicité du rôle des mémoires dans la formation du mirage de l’ego peut être un facteur de libération. Le processus de l’Éveil est étranger à tout acte de volonté ou de refoulement. Le “moi” ne peut jamais se délivrer lui-même de ses conditionnements. Après information de l’existence de ceux-ci, une qualité d’attention plus profonde se réalise simultanément à un nettoyage des fausses associations mentales. Ainsi que le dit Krishnamurti: ” le caquetage perpétuel du cerveau n’est que de l’auto-occupation. ” Le faux et l’artificiel sont clairement vus comme faux et artificiel. Une réponse surgit des profondeurs supra-mentales simultanément au silence de la pensée. Le silence intérieur permet à l’Essence d’opérer en nous la transformation fondamentale grâce à notre ouverture et notre disponibilité. Existe-t-il un “ego de l’humanité”, une sorte d’enfermement au niveau collectif, qui expliquerait le désordre et le peu d’unité dans laquelle nous vivons sur cette planète? L’ego de l’humanité est la somme des mémoires de tous les êtres humains depuis l’apparition de l’espèce humaine. C’est l’inconscient collectif. La force d’inertie des milliards de mémoires est considérable. Par une certaine osmose psychique, tous les êtres en subissent l’influence à des degrés divers. L’expression ego de l’humanité” a été utilisée par Krishnamurti lors d’un dialogue mémorable avec Alain Naudé et Mary Zembalist. Ces derniers lui avaient posé une question précise sur la réincarnation. La ronde des morts et naissances successives emprisonne les êtres humains aussi longtemps qu’ils restent conditionnés par leur soif de durée et de continuité. Les exposés de C. G. Jung sur l’inconscient collectif se trouvent dans les traditions tibétaines (le “Kunyi”: entrepôt des mémoires) et indiennes (“Alaya Vijnana”). C. G. Jung en reprend l’essentiel en présentant l’inconscient collectif comme la somme des mémoires résiduelles de l’humanité depuis la préhistoire. En d’autres termes, les champs psychiques émis par les pensées de tous les êtres humains sont indestructibles et de ce fait le patrimoine informationnel de l’humanité est en augmentation constante. Nous ne posons pas assez la question de savoir son contenu et notamment les résidus de milliards d’avidités, de violences, d’intrigues, de jalousies, de guerres, de cruautés, de tortures, de tyrannies résultant de la déification de l’ego et de la volonté de puissance. Indépendamment des mémoires dites “positives” ou neutres, l’inconscient collectif ou “ego de l’humanité” est une poubelle. Les “Éveillés” sont des catalyseurs efficients contribuant, sans le vouloir, à la purification de ces résidus négatifs. LA VOIE ET SES PIÈGES Les pièges ne manquent pas sur la Voie: risques d’une scission entre vie spirituelle et vie ordinaire, stérilité des rituels trop rigides et systématisés, confusion entre “lâcher-prise” et laisser-faire, tentation de la fuite hors du monde, dépendance vis-à-vis des gourous ou des fausses hiérarchies. .. Pouvez-vous préciser la nature de ces pièges? La scission entre les exigences des enseignements spirituels dont nous sommes informés et le comportement quotidien fait obstacle à l’Éveil. Notre conduite doit matérialiser en actes concrets les exigences d’attention, de bienveillance, de non-violence, d’ouverture, d’harmonie, de juste mesure, d’équilibre, d’obéissance à la Nature suprême des êtres et des choses. La négliger entraîne la fragmentation, les tensions conflictuelles, les pertes ou gaspillages d’énergie, les maladies telles que névroses, angoisses ou schizophrénie. Les tentatives de fuite du monde constituent des évasions, des pertes de temps et d’énergie. La devise des maîtres de l’Éveil est d’affronter, de transpercer et non de fuir, ni par un simple déplacement géographique ni par une “politique de l’autruche”. Les voies trop rigides résultent souvent d’une impatience ou d’une avidité inconsciente de l’ego. Tout acte de volonté engendre des tensions intérieures et solidifie notre musculature psychique tandis que l’Éveil nécessite la suppression de toute contracture ou fixité intérieure. La plupart des techniques ou systèmes modernes se présentant comme recettes de l’Éveil doivent être l’objet de notre vigilance et notre sens critique. Ce sont très souvent des moyens d’exploitation spirituelle exigeant des participations financières énormes. Ceci est déjà un signe. La confusion entre le “lâcher-prise” et le “laisser-faire” ou la permissivité est fréquente et grave. Le refus de toute discipline, le “laisser-aller” négatif conduisent à l’inertie ou l’endormissement confortable. Ils nous éloignent de la transparence intérieure, de l’équilibre et entraînent des gaspillages d’énergie. Cette confusion fait d’ailleurs l’affaire du “Vieil homme”, en l’alimentant consciemment ou inconsciemment. Les véritables “gourous” ou “Éveillés” ne nous mettent jamais dans une situation de dépendance à leur égard. “Gourou” signifie “celui qui montre la voie”. En Chine, le “Gourou” est celui qui offre la nourriture spirituelle, mais il ne peut pas la manger ni la digérer pour le chercheur. On confond facilement aujourd’hui spiritualité et intégrisme, ascèse et moralisme intransigeant. Pourtant, dans les formes élevées du bouddhisme par exemple, la moralité ne peut se confondre avec l’illumination: elle en est tout au plus une conséquence... L’intégrisme moralisateur est apparu dans toutes les religions et sectes du monde à la suite de la faillite, consciente ou inconsciente, des enseignants: soit l’orgueil, soit la recherche du pouvoir, soit la fixation excessive du mental sur une technique particulière conduisant à une sorte d’impérialisme spirituel ordonnant systématiquement la pratique de cette technique. Ceci peut conduire à la violence et même à des génocides. L’histoire en fournit hélas de nombreux témoignages. Le désir d’atteindre un objectif spirituel, quel qu’il soit, peut facilement s’inverser en son contraire... Tout objectif spirituel ou tout pouvoir que l’on se propose d’atteindre par un acte de volonté nous enferme dans l’étau d’un processus d’auto-projection. Il ne peut en résulter qu’une situation d’auto-hypnose. La guérison de l’auto-hypnose ne peut se faire que par l’exercice de l’attention parfaite. Les caractères spécifiques de l’auto-hypnose sont la fixation mentale, la continuité de formes, de mots ou d’images toujours identiques, entraînant un climat de stagnation, des névroses résultant d’un mono-idéisme, conduisant à l’obsession et divers états psychopathiques. La pratique maladroite des “mantras” ou “japa” peut entraîner des états de calme, de quiétude intérieure que beaucoup de chercheurs confondent avec l’Éveil. Ce ne sont que des situations d’auto-hypnose qui peuvent être utilisées à titre provisoire dans des cas très graves d’intoxication par la drogue. La croyance en un Dieu n’est-il pas, tous comptes faits, un des principaux obstacles à l’éveil? Dans Le Sens du Zen, vous rappelez: “Les Éveillés considèrent que le Dieu dont parlent les Occidentaux n’est très souvent qu’une projection mentale de leur propre esprit portant les empreintes des limitations de celui-ci. ” Non seulement la croyance en Dieu, mais toute croyance quelle qu’elle soit est un obstacle dans la mesure où elle entraîne la fixation du mental sur une idée, une forme, des images, des mots particuliers. L’accès à l’Éveil ne peut se faire sans la disparition de tout a priori mental. Nous avons lu et relu l’Advaïta Védanta, le Ch’an, le Zen, le Taoïsme, le Bouddhisme, le Soufisme, Maître Eckhart, St Jean de la Croix, Teilhard de Chardin, Alexandra David-Neel, Roger Godel, David Bohm, Fritjof Capra, Renée Weber, Ken Wilber, Sri Aurobindo, Sri Nasargadatta, Sri Ramana Maharshi, Krishnamurti, etc, etc... Munis de tant d’informations aussi précieuses comment se fait-il que “cela ne va pas”? Si nous avons lu plus ou moins ce qui vient d’être cité, il est urgent, à titre provisoire, d’arrêter nos lectures. A quoi bon citer Jésus, Lao Tseu, Platon, Socrate ou Einstein, si nous ne pouvons accueillir avec sérénité non affectée les insultes ou la nouvelle que notre compagne s’est donnée à notre meilleur ami. Nous sommes souvent asphyxiés par la densité de nos informations. L’Éveil est l’état de “non-savoir”. La tradition rapporte qu’au moment de son Éveil, Socrate aurait déclaré “je sais que je ne sais rien”, car les “savoirs” ne sont pas la connaissance. L’illusion majeure est donc de confondre l’état de concentration intellectuelle avec la véritable attention... L’obstacle fondamental réside dans une erreur de perception: très souvent, notre perception reste fragmentaire dans le temps et l’espace. Elle est absente de tout sentir supra-mental”. Elle n’est pas “décérébralisée” et reste étrangère à tout “sentir psychique” aux niveaux du plexus solaire, du cœur et du centre ombilical “Hara”. Dans les techniques japonaises ou leur équivalent taoïste, le “Hara” est le centre psychique de la sagesse instinctive du corps. Cette intelligence corporelle est non-mentale ou supra-mentale. Elle est en rapport direct avec l’énergie cosmique ou “holomouvement-conscience-amour”. En revanche, la pensée est destructrice de l’intelligence du corps. Le caractère fragmentaire de notre perception masque à nos yeux les niveaux d’énergies et les dimensions psychiques et spirituelles fondamentales. Le caractère prioritaire de ces énergies par rapport à celles qui nous sont familières nous échappe complètement. Nous sommes de ce fait “exilés”, spirituellement dévitalisés, parce que coupés des racines fondamentales de notre être plongeant directement dans la Source de l’inépuisable. En dépit de nos savoirs théoriques, notre identification avec le corps, celui des autres et les apparences surfacielles reste totale et nous suggère des images dont la pesanteur est affligeante. Malgré nos informations théoriques relatives à la non-séparativité des êtres et des choses, au caractère illusoire de l’apparente immobilité de la matière, nous restons prisonniers de notre isolement surfaciel et demeurons figés dans la routine d’une continuité inerte. Brisons la routine, sortons de notre torpeur, levons-nous sans attendre et sans rien attendre. Sur la route de l’Éveil, “la fortune ne sourit qu’aux audacieux.” Si nous sommes dépendants du bruit, de la foule, de la TV, de la compagnie, de la conversation, de la fumée, pratiquons silence et solitude complets un ou deux jours par mois, mais ne l’érigeons pas en système. Nous découvrirons une foule de choses à la condition de ne rien en attendre. Ne perdons pas de vue que la routine contribue à la diminution de l’acuité de nos perceptions. Parmi les causes majeures du manque d’acuité de nos perceptions, il importe de signaler le fait que nous ne sommes jamais pleinement attentifs. A chaque instant, se présentent à notre esprit des pensées, mots, images qui n’ont aucun rapport avec l’actualité des circonstances. Les énergies de notre attention sont distraites, diluées, éparpillées dans le processus horizontal et apparemment continu du Temps. Notre conscience est l’objet d’un glissement apparemment continu dans la durée. ” Ce qui est continu emprisonne ” déclare Krishnamurti. Telle est “Tanha”, la soif de durée évoquée dans la sagesse indienne. Notre attention est prisonnière d’un processus horizontal et temporel. Celui-ci surgit des profondeurs du passé pour se plonger dans les anticipations imaginaires de l’avenir. Les richesses du présent nous échappent continuellement. Il n’est qu’un passage rapide et souvent inaperçu. L’Éveil ne se réalisera que dans la verticalité d’une présence totale au Présent, en étant neufs dans l’instant neuf. L’infini réside dans le fini de chaque instant. La réalisation d’une pleine concentration de l’attention dans la momentanéité de chaque instant présent confère à notre faculté de perception une profondeur et une puissance de pénétration nouvelles. A ce propos, l’image du parfait miroir évoquée par Tchouang-Tseu peut provisoirement nous être utile. Le parfait miroir voit tout mais il ne prend rien, ne rejette rien, ne compare rien, ne choisit rien, ne désire rien, ne juge rien, ne nomme rien, n’attend rien. Il voit, c’est tout, mais il voit complètement. “Qui” est attentif lorsque cessent la totalité de nos automatismes mémoriels, nos noms, nos images, nos préférences, nos répulsions? Une telle attention n’est plus seulement la “nôtre”. La source profonde et toute puissante dont elle émane volatilise, sans notre intervention, les cadres qui prétendaient la contenir ainsi que l’influence des noms et des formes qui l’invoquaient. Ceci est une clé. Dans le silence et l’intensité de l’attention parfaite surgit une joie qui décentralise la concentration de conscience du cerveau, le décérébralise” et envahit la contrepartie psychique du plexus solaire, du cœur et du “Hara”. Telle peut être l’aube d’un “penser-sentir” naturel, global, immédiat, prélude à la vision pénétrante ou Éveil. La perception n’est enfin plus fragmentaire. “Nous” ne sommes plus là! Ceci n’est que le résumé caricatural d’un ensemble infiniment plus vaste et pourtant rien n’est plus simple. La décérébralisation de l’attention est très importante. Elle peut être aidée par la pratique du yoga. Cette dernière contribuera à l’exercice de l’attention parfaite au cours des activités concrètes de la vie quotidienne. Celles-ci seront aidées par la relaxation et la respiration lente et complète quelles que soient les circonstances. Le dialogue avec des êtres sérieusement concernés ou toute autre personne, en réalisant une parfaite écoute de l’autre, peut être également utile. En revanche, l’absence de tout dialogue et celle de toute écoute adéquate de l’autre, entretient nos obstacles à l’Éveil. La négligence ou le refoulement du corps, considéré comme négatif ou antagoniste à l’Esprit, est aussi une source majeure de conflit intérieur et de blocage... Une interprétation erronée de la spontanéité de l’Éveil conduit le méditant dans une impasse. L’équilibre du corps est régi par des rythmes biologiques mécaniques. Ceux-ci doivent être préservés par une stricte discipline. La spontanéité de l’Éveil, sa non-mécanicité se trouvent à un autre niveau que celui de notre structure psycho-somatique. Cette confusion engendre une peur fréquente des techniques et disciplines. Le cas est fréquemment observé. Les Éveillés chinois, tibétains, indiens ou autres avec lesquels nous avons vécu pratiquent tous des techniques corporelles s’approchant soit des yogas, de l’Aïkido, du Judo, du Tai-Qui-Chouan, ou d’exercices physiques tels que natation, marche, travail de la terre, expressions corporelles artistiques ou d’autres encore. Krishnamurti et Sam Tchen Kâm Pâ que nous avons connus intimement depuis soixante-quatre et soixante-sept années ont pratiqué ces diverses techniques quotidiennes jusqu’à l’âge de 90 et 95 ans, tout en respectant au niveau spirituel la spontanéité et la non-mécanicité du Vivant Suprême. Le refus des techniques ou exercices corporels est un éteignoir psychologique et spirituel assurant la prédominance nocive du mental et la stagnation. La pensée n’est pas l’Intelligence, elle bloque la sagesse instinctive du corps. Les Maîtres chinois et japonais déclarent “qu’un mouvement pensé est un mouvement raté”. Plus de cinquante années d’enseignement nous ont permis d’observer à quel point le refus d’exercices et de techniques conduit à des états dépressifs au cours desquels le chercheur se borne à lire et relire les mêmes textes. De tels êtres semblent éteints. Parmi nos auditeurs, nous avons eu pendant plusieurs années deux amis profondément consacrés à la recherche spirituelle, mais systématiquement opposés aux exercices par “peur de la mécanicité des techniques”. L’un était ingénieur, l’autre médecin. Nous leur avons suggéré de faire un essai qui semble ridicule. Il consistait à imaginer que les oreilles et le cerveau étaient reliés par des fils invisibles branchés sur un centre d’écoute prioritaire situé à hauteur du “Hara” (centre ombilical) et un autre centre d’écoute au niveau du plexus solaire. Il n’a fallu qu’un seul exposé d’une heure environ, exactement semblable à celui que nous avions donné l’année précédente, pour voir les deux amis approcher dès la causerie terminée et nous déclarer avec le sourire “ça y est, le déclic est amorcé”. Notre joie était immense. L’aube d’un “penser-sentir” était apparue et préparait la “décérébralisation” excessive de la conscience, seule capable de réaliser une perception globale immédiate. LA FÉCONDATION DE L'ÉVEIL Dans Le Sens du Zen, vous définissez ainsi l’éveil intérieur: “Il s’agit d’une véritable mutation au cours de laquelle la conscience personnelle, devenue passive et transparente, se laisse féconder par la conscience cosmique. ” En quoi consiste cette “fécondation ”? L’Éveil intérieur est un état d’être naturel au cours duquel notre silence intérieur permet à l’Essence suprême (“l’holomouvement-conscience-amour”) de trouver, grâce à notre transparence, un champ entièrement libre où Elle peut opérer librement. En l’absence de l’ego, seul un corps reste, mais sur le plan spirituel, “il n’y a plus de méditant”. Au cours de l’Éveil réel et complet, “l’Univers est en état de méditation”, mais cette fois ce qui reste de l’ego est intégré dans l’immensité cosmique. Dans l’état d’illumination, il n’y a pas de dualité entre l’homme qui est illuminé et ce par quoi il est illuminé. De telles transformations se produisent spontanément en tout être humain réalisant une vigilance d’attention de plus en plus présente au Présent. Il n’y a là rien d’exceptionnel. D’un certain point de vue, nous n’y sommes pour rien. Ces modifications se produisent automatiquement à notre insu et ne peuvent résulter de notre volonté. Y a-t-il une transformation du corps, des cellules? Une transformation est inévitable à tous les niveaux d’énergie. Il semble qu’elle résulte autant du transfert de la conscience dans le cœur que de nouvelles interactions ou activations neuronales ou d’éventuelles mutations cellulaires cérébrales. Des savants, tels que le biologiste Prix Nobel Maurice Wilkins ou le physicien David Bohm, l’admettent. La haute concentration d’énergie des niveaux spirituels possède le pouvoir naturel de donner au corps humain les structures et facultés lui permettant de réaliser la plénitude de son humanité. Dans La méditation véritable, vous expliquez en quoi “la conscience égoïste, épiphénoménale qui nous est familière, n’est aux yeux des Éveillés qu’une sorte de nuage provisoire, un courant secondaire. ” Pouvez-vous expliquer quelle est la différence essentielle entre le fonctionnement de la pensée chez l’homme ordinaire et l’Éveillé? La différence entre le fonctionnement de la pensée chez l’Éveillé et l’homme “ordinaire” est aussi simple qu’évidente. En l’homme ordinaire, chaque pensée est complice du renforcement et de la continuité de son ego, elle ne termine jamais sa course et entretient le désordre mental. Pour l’Éveillé, la pensée n’est qu’un moyen de communication. Elle n’est qu’un instrument. Pour l’homme ordinaire, la pensée s’est prise pour une entité. Cette usurpation est symbolisée par la “chute” et le “péché originel”. En dehors de la communication, l’Éveillé est dans la “non-pensée”. L’homme “ordinaire” a une image assez déformée de l'illumination (entre être illuminé et être “un illuminé”, un fou, il n’y a qu’un pas...). Pour la plupart, l’homme spirituel est quelqu’un qui vit dans les brumes de l’illusoire, dans un au-delà qui ne se montre jamais et qui est assimilé au néant... Dans Le Sens du Zen, vous écartez tous ces a priori: “Les Éveillés ont dénoncé le caractère d’impermanence de la forme, mais ils n’ont jamais pour autant considéré celle-ci comme complètement illusoire. Pour eux, l’art de la vie consiste non à nier la forme, non à tourner le dos aux singularités du monde extérieur, mais au contraire à les regarder en face, intensément éveillé au moment présent. ” En quoi consiste cette “présence au Présent”, cette “adéquacité” dans les relations avec les êtres et les choses? L’Éveillé est l’homme le plus pratique qui soit. Il est équilibré, clair; l’ordre s’est établi en lui, lui seul est véritablement efficient. Selon Wei Wu Wei: l’Éveillé vit nouménalement parmi les phénomènes. Ceci équivaut à ce que déclare Krishnamurti: l’art de la vie consiste à vivre l’Inconnu suprême tout en étant dans le “connu”. Je rappelle l’image du “miroir”. Le parfait miroir voit tout, mais ne prend rien, ne juge rien, ne nomme rien, ne rejette rien, ne compare rien. L’Éveillé réalise une qualité d’attention totalement présente à la momentanéité de l’instant. Cette attention n’est d’ailleurs plus seulement la sienne. Sa transparence intérieure lui permet d’être semblable à une fenêtre large ouverte par laquelle la Lumière et l’Intelligence de l’Essence s’exprime librement. Il va de soi qu’une réalisation de cet ordre permet l’exercice d’une adéquacité dans les relations. L’adéquacité parfaite consiste à ne pas avoir l’esprit encombré d’images ou mots relatifs à des événements passés ou à venir lors des circonstances présentes. Si, conduisant une auto, notre pensée se fixe sur un événement passé ou se projette dans l’avenir, et qu’un conducteur imprudent sort soudain d’une allée latérale, nous serons incapables de répondre adéquatement à ce défi imprévu. Il sera d’abord nécessaire de décoller le mental du passé pour répondre aux exigences de l’événement imprévu, la manœuvre d’évitement précipitée pouvant être périlleuse. De nombreuses écoles du bouddhisme ou du Zen divergent sur les rythmes de l’accomplissement de l’éveil. Pour certains, il est abrupt; pour d’autres, graduel. Pour d’autres encore: “Si l’Éveil est instantané, sa préparation est progressive. ” L’école progressive et l’école abrupte possèdent des enseignements plus complémentaires que brutalement opposés. Dans l’exemple du prisonnier, celui-ci lime un à un les barreaux de sa cellule, travail progressif donc, mais dès le dernier barreau, il est libre en une fois. Y a-t-il un risque à se croire éveillé sans l’être? Tout en accordant une importance prioritaire à la vision holistique de l’univers et de ses divers niveaux d’énergie, les Éveillés donnent des réponses contradictoires aux questions qui leur sont posées. La compréhension de leur sens ne peut être réalisée sans tenir compte des questions et de la maturité psychologique des interlocuteurs. Dans le revue IIIème millénaire” (n° 13, 1989), Douglas Harding déclare: ” Toutes vos difficultés sont imaginaires. La raison pour laquelle vous n’êtes pas réalisé est votre seule conviction de ne pas l’être. ” Cette déclaration n’est que partiellement vraie, mais sa part de fausseté ne peut être passée sous silence. Ceci a fait l’objet de longues discussions avec Krishnamurti, David Bohm en 1980 lors d’entretiens privés à Brockwood et à diverses reprises au cours d’autres entretiens avec Sri Venkataram (voir L’Éveil de l’Intelligence de Krishnamurti). Affirmer que la seule raison pour laquelle nous ne sommes pas réalisés réside dans notre conviction de ne pas l’être peut nous conduire à nier a priori l’existence de nos conditionnements. Cette affirmation nous conduit à esquiver l’obstacle et le fuir. Le Sage ne fuit pas les obstacles mais les transperce en les transpénétrant. Krishnamurti, David Bohm, Capra, Wei Wu Wei déclarent que la cause unique de toutes les crises actuelles résulte d’une inattention fondamentale, d’une erreur de perception et d’une vision fragmentaire. Au cours de son dialogue avec Krishnamurti sur l’avenir de l’humanité, David Bohm déclare, de commun accord avec lui, que l’esprit est limité par l’ensemble des connaissances (mémoires) accumulées au cours des âges. Celles-ci nous conditionnent profondément et ont engendré une programmation auto-destructive, dans laquelle le cerveau semble désespérément prisonnier. ( The future of humanity, p. 6, Mirananda, 1986) “Voir le faux comme étant le faux” est l’exigence énoncée par tous les Sages, tels Krishnamurti, Sri Nisargadatta. Méfions-nous des énoncés trop brefs. Il ne s’agit pas d’un acte mental de rejet ou de négation totale parce que, pour l’Éveillé, “le faux est partiellement le vrai”. ” Ni ceci, ni cela ” déclare Sri Nisargadatta aussi bien que Ramana Maharshi. Nous insistons constamment sur le fait que la matière, l’univers, ne sont pas des illusions complètes, mais que nous en avons des notions illusoires résultant d’une inattention généralisée et erreur de perception. Ainsi que le déclare Sri Nisargadatta (Je suis, p. 190): ” L'autoréalisation est avant tout la connaissance de son propre conditionnement. ” L’inattention généralisée est un fait, même si ce fait paraît se dérouler à la périphérie d’un mirage collectif. En revanche, affirmer que nous sommes illuminés est un concept hypothétique. C’est là, précisément, une notion qui précède l’expérience en risquant de nous induire dans des états d’hypnose auto-projetés. En plus de 60 ans, nous en avons constaté de nombreux cas. Un même danger existe dans la répétition de l’expression Tu es Cela ” (Tat twam Asi). Celle-ci contient aussi une part de vérité, mais il est indispensable de rappeler que, mal approchée, elle peut engendrer des clichés imaginaires auto-projetés. Comme le déclare Krishnamurti (L’Éveil de l’Intelligence, p. 165): ” Nous ne pouvons déclarer “Je suis Cela” et le considérer comme un fait, car en réalité nous ne savons pas que c’est un fait. ” Tout autre est le cas du chercheur qui, par son exploration intérieure et surtout l’ouverture du cur, possède le “sentir” supra-mental béatifique de la présence révélant la plénitude de l’Éveil. Dans Le Sens du Zen, vous expliquez pourquoi l’éveil ne s’atteint pas automatiquement: .. parce que nous sommes très “compliqués”, il est très compliqué pour nous de devenir simples. Les maîtres nous enseignent que tout est là. Nous n’avons rien à acquérir. La réalité suprême demeure en nous. En un certain sens nous La sommes, mais nous l’ignorons en vertu d’une inattention fondamentale. Il n’y a rien à “faire” au sens accumulatif de ce terme. Il y a plutôt à “défaire”. (...) L’Éveil ou Satori n’est pas une acquisition de nouveaux biens, mais la découverte d’une réalité existant dans le cœur de chacun. ” Quels conseils donner à chacun pour le guérir de son “inattention” et l’inspirer à franchir la rive? Un éveillé peut-il retomber dans l’inattention ou est-il à jamais affranchi de cette force d’inertie? Grosso modo, il pourrait être dit que l’Éveil est définitif quoiqu’il n’y ait rien de définitif dans le sens statique que pourrait évoquer ce terme. Néanmoins, s’il fallait être précis et complet, il faudrait ajouter que selon les Éveillés avec lesquels j’ai vécu, aussi longtemps que l’homme est dans un corps, il existe une action des champs mnémiques dans leurs tentatives de prééminence. Mais ces tentatives échouent face à l’attention véritable. Carlo Suarès déclare cependant que ” sur les ruines de l’entité qui s’écroule, une autre est avide de se reconstruire. ” Pratiquez-vous une forme de méditation — assise, zazen, yoga? J’ai toujours pratiqué la respiration complète (ou plus exactement, elle m’a été imposée de l’intérieur), la relaxation, quelques postures de yoga, l’aïkido, beaucoup de marche, la natation, les bains dans les torrents de montagnes et rivières, le travail de la terre. Je n’ai presque jamais pratiqué le Za-Zen. Je pratique parfois le “AUM”, mais sans rien en attendre et uniquement pour sa beauté. Pensez-vous que la méditation devrait être enseignée aux enfants? Certainement non. Les aspects physiques du yoga — respiration, relaxation, prise de conscience corporelle, attention — doivent être enseignés, mais non la méditation. Certes, elle est indispensable, mais c’est à l’instructeur d’examiner consciencieusement la nécessité de chaque cas individuel. Il faudrait attendre suivant chaque cas un moment qui ne devrait pas se situer avant 16 ou 20 ans. J’ai connu des cas dramatiques où des parents spiritualistes bien intentionnés ont imposé à leurs enfants, une fille et un garçon, des systèmes de méditation rigides, avec postures, visualisations, etc... A 23 ans, le fils s’est suicidé et la fille s’est orientée dans une réaction oppositionnelle systématique et définitive. Je signalerai qu’un yoga équilibré est enseigné dans les écoles Krishnamurti. Comment voyez-vous la “finitude” de la personne Robert Linssen? Rien! Une vaguelette évanescente, anonyme parmi les milliards de vagues de l’Océan insondable du Grand Vivant, un corps parmi les milliards de corps connus et inconnus, incompréhensiblement envahi par la bénédiction surprenante et non recherchée d’une force d’Amour, présente au cœur de tous les êtres, un corps qui ne respire plus mais qui “est respiré”, qui n’agit plus mais “est” agi et qui n’y est pour rien. HOMMAGE À DAVID BOHM La mort du physicien David Bohm, survenue le 27 octobre 1992 à Londres, est passée presque inaperçue en France ... Robert Linssen a tenu à lui rendre hommage. L’œuvre de David Bohm a eu une influence considérable dans les milieux scientifiques d’avant-garde. Il peut être considéré comme le maître incontestable de la nouvelle physique de pointe, responsable de la convergence entre traditions spirituelles antiques et sciences modernes. Cette convergence a entraîné un développement soudain et bénéfique de la vision holistique dans le monde. La contribution des livres, études, cours et conférences de David Bohm, tout spécialement dans le domaine de la théorie quantique ainsi que celui de la relativité, est connue internationalement dans le monde scientifique. Son livre intitulé Quantum theory (1951) a été favorablement commenté par Einstein. De nombreux spécialistes estimaient que cette œuvre mériterait d’être récompensée par le prix Nobel. Mais David Bohm, que nous considérons non seulement comme un savant mais aussi un Sage, ne recherchait pas les honneurs. David Bohm s’intéressait à la pensée de Krishnamurti et participait avec lui à de nombreux dialogues se déroulant dans le cadre du “Brockwood Park Krishnamurti Educational Center”. Des dialogues entre Krishnamurti, David Bohm et les élèves de l’école avaient lieu de temps à autre. Une bourse d’études dénommée “The David Bohm Scholarship” a été constituée, dont le siège est situé à “Brockwood Park School, Bramdean, Hampshire S024 OLQ”. L’humanité vient de perdre celui que les siècles futurs considéreront comme le plus grand précurseur de la nouvelle ère spirituelle unissant sciences et expérience mystique. Dans son livre La Plénitude de l’Univers, il nous présente un cosmos dont l’essence est de nature spirituelle. Celle-ci est comparée à un océan de Claire Lumière nouménale (voir Dialogues avec des scientifiques et des sages par Dr R. Weber). Au regard de cette essence, omniprésente, omnipénétrante, les apparences surfacielles du monde extérieur n’apparaissent qu’à titre second et dérivé, émanant d’une source unique en état de création perpétuelle. Pour David Bohm, l’Intelligence est antérieure à la formation de l’univers manifesté, mais le cerveau est une structure qui permet d’en commenter le processus. La fonction mentale qui œuvre dans ces commentaires est néanmoins limitée, conditionnée par le cadre spatio-temporel. L’ouverture aux richesses de la Source” intemporelle exige le dépassement du “mesurable” afin de laisser opérer “l’immesurable”. (David Bohm: Wholeness and the implicated order). Nous retrouvons cette approche de l’Essence exprimée dans un autre langage par Krishnamurti dans l’expression de “passivité créatrice” évoquant la nécessité de se “libérer du connu” pour nous rendre disponible à “l’Inconnu”. David Bohm, G. Chew et Fritjof Capra ont été les artisans du grand renversement de la vision cartésienne. Ils nous présentent un univers dont le spectacle résultant de nos perceptions sensorielles n’est que l’envers multiforme d’un Endroit unique et fondamental de nature spirituelle. “Les électrons vivent” déclare David Bohm. Ils se recréent des millions de fois par seconde en fonction de mémoires se situant au niveau de l’ordre impliqué. En conséquence, la matière vit, qu’elle soit minérale, organique, soi-disant inerte ou inanimée. Ces différentes considérations conduisent David Bohm à déclarer que “la mort est une abstraction” résultant d’une identification à l’aspect surfaciel des choses. En accord avec l’enseignement des mystiques anciennes, David Bohm considère l’univers comme la plénitude d’un seul et même Vivant dont la prise de conscience profonde est accessible par la méditation et le silence intérieur. Lors de nos entretiens privés avec David Bohm et d’autres dialogues entre Krishnamurti et lui, nous avons été émerveillés de la clarté et de la profondeur de sa vision intérieure, de sa simplicité, de la chaleur de son amitié, de son ouverture, de l’immensité véritablement encyclopédique de son érudition. La dimension exceptionnelle de celle-ci et ses analyses sont toujours subordonnées à un processus de synthèse inhérente à la vision holistique. David Bohm a réalisé une exploration scientifique et intuitive de l’univers et de l’homme d’un niveau d’une telle supériorité qu’il est arrivé au point où, par la science et la rationalité, il a admis et démontré l’exigence du dépassement de la science, pour accéder à la “Vision holistique” ou “Éveil Intérieur”. Nous exprimons notre respect et notre gratitude à David Bohm, savant génial et Sage qui, au seuil du IIIe millénaire, a donné à l’humanité déchirée, les clés ouvrant les portes de la Lumière intérieure, de l’Intelligence véritable et de l’Amour. (Septembre-décembre 1992). Sources Préc | Haut | Suiv |} Linssen L'éveil ?